Sharpy63
Sharpy63 is a Internet troll, who posts obnoxious animations and videos about pirating things. He is disliked by all and has already been in the middle of multiple flame wars with Drew980 and Spinus. He has participated in recent spam attacks. With his 572 alts, give or take a few, Sharpy has built up an empire of spamming, trolling, and flaming along with his Internet friends and failed haxors. According to Sharpy, he is "14 years old and my birthday is April 2nd 1997." He also states that "Some user by the name of Bingfish, I can't recall the name, was reporting me, downrating me, and swearing at me 2 years ago. I got my revenge of course, but I went too far.... okay WAY WAY WAAAY... TOO FAR I have to admit," and that he really enjoys trolling, spamming, and downrating. As these claims are by Sharples himself, they are of questionable integrity, and only the last one can be confirmed true at this point. Origin While forgotten by many, especially newer users, Sharples88, his "main" account on the Sporum, was originally known by a different name, Sharpy63. He was a common name on the Sporepedia, causing a lot of trouble which had a surprising impact (especially since, at the time, Spore was new and popularity wasn't an issue). Sharpy was known for downrating, reporting, causing users to get banned and generally causing trouble and making enemies. His smiley face creations were, surprisingly, originally created by Rebecca1208 and had been used to show his relationships between other users ever since. This was one of his best ways of not only knowing where people stand with him, but annoying other people. When a user was 'at war', he would cause trouble. Otherwise, things were calm - it was harder to become a friend or ally. Predictably, this led to several bannings - which Sharpy would state were accidental account deletions. These events had all taken place around two years ago - two years later, he roams the Sporum, proving he is still active in Spore. As of now, he has amassed a record 572 alternate accounts, give or take a few. He is a horrible and malevolent spammer, doing his absolute best to try to tear down the inner walls of the Sporum's fortress. He is not here for simply "lulz," but is actually here to take pleasure in destruction on a higher level than Lulz. With alt after alt he tried to destroy the fortress, and he continues his quest today. History on the Sporum The Early Days Please add more information here on the early Sporum history of Sharples88. From May 2011 Onward One day, Sharpy, widely known on the Sporum for the spammer who he really was, created a post on the Sporum saying that he was going to hang up his downrating suit. He did as he promised, but then, he turned his attention to massive trolling. He did not go into trolling right then, though. He made the transition gradual. He first changed his signature to the words "OBAY sic ''THE MOON!" Then his grammar improved vastly, and was used as a tool to better troll several users. When Jabba posted statements that Sharpy was a lousy user, in response to the latter's trolling, Sharpy reported Jabba several times, but to no avail, as we can easily discount such a person's reporting. Subsequently, Sharpy turned to a tried-and-tested method of trolling - browser overload. In his posts, he added tens, if not hundreds, of "You are a Pirate" Flash objects, all of which played simultaneously. This was extremely annoying, and was really a heap of trash on the Sporum. To overdose on it would make one insane, but even seeing it for a short time is the reason for the mild senility of the Sporum following a spam attack. Along with the users Paxxon, 5poreMasterPwn, luhjgh ,STUPIDOO among other minor participants and alts, Sharples began to orchestrate a plan which would lead to decimation of the Sporum on a level not seen since the 4chan invasion. In fact, like 4chan and other users before them, the leading quintet decided that the ultimate prize would be the destruction of the Sporum. These plans led to Spam Attacks, led by the group, which are as follows: *The Spam Attack of 21 April 2011 *The Spam Attack of May 5th, 2011(failed due to STUPIDOO's defection)'' The former spam attack was really a series of several which were tied together, easily determinable due to the recurrence of many spammers in different attacks. Thrilled at their success, the spammers decided to make their biggest troll attempt yet - the May 5th Spam Attack. However, the day before the attack, STUPIDOO defected to the side of the legitimate users and divulged confidential information regarding the attack, contained in PM's between the leading quintet. This led to the evaporation of the spam attack, and therefore there was only marginal spam when the attack was supposed to happen. Following his failure at a major spam attack, Sharpy comes on the Sporum every now and then, but as a solitary creature, prowling and probing, to look for the opportune time to attack. Then, he will probably not be the shadowy creature of today, but will appear in his true, spamming form. To be updated. Posting Style To be updated later. Category:Pages needing work Category:Spammers Category:Trolls Category:Flamerz